Lelouch Does Things In His Own Special Way
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch wants to impress C. C., by getting her some pizzas. However, his poor decision making and some meddlesome customers put his plan in danger.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge opened his eyes and jumped out of bed. He looked around his room, which was littered with ripped-up homework assignments, broken toys, expired donuts, thousands of chips, dirt, and shredded drapes. Most people wouldn't accept such a messy room, but Lelouch preferred to live a carefree lifestyle. He got under his bed and started digging around the room, so he could find some comic books.

Suddenly, C. C. came into the room, with a vacuum cleaner, and started vacuuming the room. Lelouch hated the vacuum cleaner's noises, so he faced C. C. and asked, "What are you doing?"

C. C. answered, "I'm cleaning your room."

Lelouch said, "I don't want you to do that."

C. C. pointed around and replied, "Look at your messy room. Do you really want to have a room, that's full of ripped-up stuff and expired food?"

Lelouch said, "I know it's not an eloquent mansion, that has cleaning products or good smells, but I think it's a rather charming room."

C. C. replied, "I think you're just being lazy. Please let me clean the room."

Lelouch said, "I'm sorry, but I hate how the vacuum cleaner sounds." Lelouch broke the vacuum cleaner in half and threw it out the window.

C. C. gave Lelouch a disapproving look, while saying, "You need to act more responsible, honey." She left the room, while looking annoyed. Lelouch felt guilty, for getting C. C. mad. She was the most important person in his life, so he always felt bad and uncomfortable, when he upset her. He paced around his messy room, while thinking about how he could make C. C.'s day better.

A few minutes later, Lelouch danced out of his room and started dancing around the living room. He jumped to the living-room's table, so he could have something to dance on. C. C. rolled her eyes, while Lelouch did his corny danced moves. He jumped to the TV and started dancing on the TV set. C. C. was on the couch, so Lelouch jumped off the TV set and landed on the couch. He started dancing on the couch. C. C. looked at him and said, "Sit down, dancing-boy."

Lelouch sat next to C. C. and said, "I know you're not fond of my dancing routines, but I'm filled with excitement."

C. C. asked, "Why?"

Lelouch said, "I've thought of something, that's going to blow your mind." He lovingly held hands with C. C., while saying, "You're Japan's most beautiful woman, inside and out. Because of that, you deserve more respect and admiration, from me. Because of that, I'm going to take care of something, that most people think I can never do."

C. C. was hoping Lelouch was talking about something big and wonderful, but knowing him, she assumed it would be something mundane and mature. She tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, while asking, "What are you going to do?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm going to get you a pizza."

C. C. smirked and sarcastically said, "How mind-blowing."

Lelouch's overly-fragile ego felt hurt, while replying, "Hey, this is bigger than you think."

C. C. looked amused, while saying, "If that's the case, explain yourself."

Lelouch replied, "You see, getting a pizza isn't very hard, under certain circumstances. I could order or buy a pizza, without any problem. However, driving to a pizza place, picking the pizza up, and returning home, without spilling a single slice, is something I've never accomplished. Each time, I spill a bunch of slices or drop the pizza in the garbage can."

C. C. had noticed how clumsy and careless Lelouch was, when it came to holding items. Because of that, she asked, "How come you're so klutzy?"

Lelouch took a pause and sighed, before saying, "Before I met you, I didn't care about many things. Most of my family and friends had double-crossed me and school was a stressful piece of garbage, so I didn't mind if I dropped stuff or broke valuable items. However, when you came into my life, I finally had something I valued and something I felt I would never break."

C. C. had experienced a rough past, so she could relate to Lelouch. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him, while saying, "I understand how you feel, my love. Before you came along, I felt nobody valued or loved me. I was treated like a witch. That's why I'm glad I met you, my warlock."

Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other, before Lelouch said, "I'm going to go to the pizza place and because you're so important to me, I'm going to try to not spill anything."

C. C. asked, "Are you really up to that challenge?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "You bet I am. I'm going to get you the tastiest pizza, that you've ever gobbled up. I'm not intending on throwing the pizza out the window or dumping it on Suzaku's lawn. I'm going to pick it up and deliver it to you."

C. C. jokingly replied, "If you became a pizza-delivery guy, I'd marry you on the spot."

Lelouch responded, "I'll keep that in mind." C. C. winked at Lelouch. Lelouch nervously blushed and said, "For the record, I'm not thinking about proposing, in the near future."

C. C. slyly replied, "For the record, you don't know how to lie." Lelouch angrily blushed, while C. C. happily blushed.

Lelouch got into his car and started driving to a faraway pizza place. On the way there, he wasn't paying much attention, which led to him bumping into Suzaku Kururugi's car. The back of Suzaku's car was damaged. Lelouch didn't want to pay for the damage, so he threw a book of coupons into Suzaku's car and said, "Let's just ignore this situation." He nervously drove away.

Suzaku angrily said, "Lelouch, you may be my friend, but you're not going to avoid getting punished."

Several minutes later, Lelouch got to the pizza place. He ran inside and waited in line. Lloyd Asplund was in front of him. Lloyd looked at one of the employees and said, "I want a pudding-pizza."

The employee asked, "What are you talking about?"

Lloyd smiled and said, "A pizza that has pudding as a topping."

The employee replied, "We don't have that."

Lloyd said, "Come on, you mediocre-looking employee. Pudding's my favorite food and this place sells food, so you need to step-up your game." The employee angrily growled. Lloyd grinned and pranced away.

Lelouch looked at the employee and said, "I want five pepperoni-pizzas."

The employee laughed and replied, "That'll require getting five diet-plans, but suit yourself."

Lelouch said, "It's for my girlfriend. She can eat five pizzas, without gaining a pound."

The employee replied, "That'll cost a hundred dollars." Lelouch was so upset, because of the price, that he started screaming curse words. After throwing a fit, Lelouch reluctantly paid.

Lelouch waited for the pizzas, while sitting next to Diethard Ried. Diethard nudged Lelouch and said, "You seem like a charming fellow."

Lelouch proudly replied, "You're a good guesser."

Diethard said, "I want you to do me a favor."

Lelouch sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

Diethard said, "Do something captivating, to distract the employees. I have an important mission and it requires secrecy."

Lelouch replied, "I understand." Lelouch jumped up and started dancing around the pizza place. The employees cringed at Lelouch's dance moves, while Diethard stole the tip-jar and ran out.

A few minutes later, the pizzas were ready. The employees put the pizzas in boxes and handed them to Lelouch. Lelouch tried to be very careful, while holding the pizzas. He walked outside, while continuing his carefulness.

Suddenly, Suzaku jumped on Lelouch and kicked his pizzas to the ground. Lelouch was confused and angry, while asking, "What are you doing?"

Suzaku angrily answered, "You wrecked my car and you're so thoughtfulness, that you weren't planning on paying me back."

Lelouch stuck his tongue out and said, "It was an accident."

Suzaku replied, "Your accidents are pathetic, Lelouch. You've dumped dangerous chemicals in the science room, you've spilt lava in the cafeteria, and you tied a flamethrower to my speedboat. It's true you didn't do any of those things on purpose, but that doesn't excuse your behavior. You don't try to do the wrong thing, but you also go out of your way, to never put effort into being careful, responsible, or well-mannered."

Lelouch said, "I know I haven't been an amazingly careful person, but you need to stop intruding. I'm trying to help C. C."

Suzaku replied, "Helping people is admirable, but right now, you need to help me. You wrecked the back of my car. Do you plan on doing something, to take care of that problem?"

Lelouch sighed and said, "We can trade cars. I'll drive your damaged car and you can drive my quality car."

Suzaku replied, "I suppose that's a fair trade."

Lelouch and Suzaku traded car keys, before Lelouch said, "I really am sorry, about all the dumb stuff I did."

Suzaku sighed and replied, "Despite how klutzy and careless you are, it's hard for me to hate you." He hugged Lelouch and drove away.

Lelouch went inside. Since Suzaku knocked his pizzas to the ground, he had to order more. After he ordered and sat down, Jeremiah Gottwald came in. Jeremiah tried to order a pizza, that was made out of oranges, but the employees teased him and told him to leave.

Lelouch looked at Jeremiah, who seemed a little gloomy. Lelouch said, "Hi, orange-boy. Those employees don't have the respect and loyalty, that they should have."

Jeremiah replied, "You can say that again. I've made several attempts, to get an orange-filled pizza. Sadly, I've had no luck."

Lelouch thought about what Suzaku told him, about him not trying to be respectful or do the right thing. Because of that, Lelouch looked at Jeremiah and said, "I'm going to help you."

Jeremiah smiled and replied, "Thank you, my prince. Your loyalty is something truly worth calling royalty."

Lelouch responded, "Likewise, old-chum."

Jeremiah asked, "What's your plan?"

Lelouch said, "Order a regular pizza. Afterwards, follow me." Jeremiah nodded and ordered a plain pizza.

Lelouch went into the kitchen, so Jeremiah followed him. Lelouch said, "We're going to put a couple of oranges, on the plain pizza. That way, you'll finally get your orange-filled pizza."

Jeremiah replied, "Excellent plan, your majesty."

Lelouch danced to the pizza and started putting orange-slices on it. The cook had a snobbish look on his face, while asking, "What the heck are you doing?"

Lelouch explained, "I'm going to make an orange pizza."

The cook replied, "You'll never be allowed to do that, you tasteless hack." Lelouch grabbed a different pizza and glued it to the cook's face. He grabbed the cook and put him in the broom closet. Lelouch and Jeremiah put a bunch of orange-slices on the pizza, before putting it in the oven.

Jeremiah looked at Lelouch and said, "Thank you, my prince. Your loyalty is an undeniable source of strength."

The manager went into the kitchen, faced Lelouch, and angrily asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "I put the cook in the broom closet, so I could make an orange-themed pizza."

The manager replied, "Then you have an idiot-themed brain, so scram."

Jeremiah faced the manager and responded, "This situation's problems are my fault. Lelouch was just being a loyal friend. I will give the cook a genuine apology and pay for everything."

The manger reluctantly replied, "Okay then."

Lelouch looked at Jeremiah and said, "Thank you, for saving me."

Jeremiah replied, "It's what loyal friends are for." He and Lelouch shook hands.

Several minutes later, the pizzas Lelouch ordered were ready. However, Lelouch was in the restroom. Gino Weinberg walked to the pizzas and ate a few slices. After he was full, he threw the other pizzas in the garbage can.

Lelouch left the restroom and asked, "Where are the pizzas?"

Gino said, "I ate some of them and threw away the rest."

Lelouch angrily asked, "Why would you waste my money and eat my food?"

Gino said, "My stomach is stronger than my heart." Lelouch ordered five more pizzas.

A while later, the pizzas were ready, but Kallen Stadtfeld walked in. Kallen had a crush on Lelouch, so she wasn't happy about Lelouch and C. C. falling in love. Lelouch was feeling uncomfortable and awkward, about being around Kallen. He nervously fiddled with one of the pizzas. He accidentally threw the pizza into Kallen's hair.

Kallen angrily faced Lelouch and said, "Rejecting my feelings is one thing, but pulling rude pranks on me is truly lowbrow." Kallen grabbed Lelouch and kicked him into a wall. She grabbed his pizzas and threw them into the garbage can. Gino saw that there was a pizza in Kallen's hair. Gino ate the pizza. While doing that, he accidentally ate Kallen's hair. The bald Kallen nervously covered up her head, while running away.

Lelouch ordered more pizzas. However, General Bartley burst in. He was sweating and looked worn-out. He said, "I haven't gotten to eat, in thirty hours. Because of that, I have to eat anything I can find, even if it belongs to someone else." Bartley ate Lelouch's pizzas, so Lelouch ordered more.

A half-hour later, Lelouch's pizzas were ready. Lelouch grabbed them, with an extreme amount of carefulness. He walked outside. Mao started tap-dancing, because he needed to go to the bathroom. However, the local restroom was out of toilet paper. Mao was a weirdo, so he grabbed Lelouch's pizzas and said, "I'm going to use these, as toilet paper." Mao stole the pizzas and went into the restroom, while Lelouch angrily facepalmed.

Lelouch got five more pizzas and started driving home. He felt guilty, for taking such a long time, to get the pizzas. In order to get home faster, Lelouch went over the speed limit. A police officer saw that, so he said, "Pull over."

Lelouch pulled over and replied, "I wasted a whole lot of money, tonight, so please don't give me a ticket."

The officer eyed the pizzas and said, "I'll forget about the ticket, if you give me the pizzas." Lelouch angrily growled and gave the pizzas to the officer. Lelouch drove back to the pizza place, got five more pizzas, and drove home.

Lelouch went inside and put the pizzas on the table. C. C. looked at Lelouch and said, "You actually got the pizzas?"

Lelouch answered, "Yes, not a single slice is missing."

C. C. replied, "I'm glad about that, but it took you a very long time. It took over three hours." Lelouch explained to C. C., about all the antics and trouble he had to deal with. C. C. decided to believe Lelouch and she was proud of him for finally getting a pizza, without dropping it. She kissed Lelouch and said, "Well done."

Lelouch replied, "Yeah right. I bombed, didn't I?"

C. C. shook her head and said, "Things didn't work out how I expected, but that's because you're always unpredictable. You do things in a special way. It's one of the reasons I love you so much. You're one of a kind."

Lelouch smiled and jokingly replied, "I'm zero of a kind. If anybody's truly special, it's you. Considering all the dumb stuff I've done, you're the one who's kind."

C. C. responded, "You may do some immature stuff, but you've also done a lot of meaningful stuff, like winning my heart." She kissed Lelouch. Lelouch was lucky to have C. C., because she loved him in her own, special way.


End file.
